In recent years, various structures have been provided to form a portable sheet bending brake for bending metal or plastic sheets such as are used in siding on homes and buildings. Typical patents comprise U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,223, 3,481,173, 3,482,427, 3,559,444, 3,817,075, 3,872,755 and 4,321,817.
Such brakes comprise a fixed member on which the sheet is clamped and a movable bending member for bending the sheet. A major problem with respect to such sheet bending brakes is the tendency of the bending member to move relative to the portion of the sheet being bent and thereby mar the surface of the sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,223, the tendency to mar the surface of the sheet material was minimized by having the intermeshing integral projections between the fixed member and bending member which extend longitudinally and define the hinge that connects the bending member with the fixed member having the clamping surface, positioned so that all portions of the projections do not extend above the plane of the surface of the members when the surfaces are substantially aligned.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,174 and 3,482,427 were directed to an arrangement which included a floatable compensator on the bending member which engages the sheet material and as the bending member is swung to bend the sheet pivots so that the contact with the sheet material is maintained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,132 there is disclosed and claimed a sheet bending brake that incorporates a novel construction for minimizing the marring of the surface of the sheet material during bending; which functions without the need for added parts; which can be manufactured at low cost; and which can be adapted to sheet material of various thickness; and which can be utilized in a novel fashion to provide a complete 180.degree. bend to the sheet material.
As described in the aforesaid patent, each of the fixed and movable bending members have substantially the entire length of the longitudinal edges thereof formed with longitudinally spaced intermeshing integral projections. The projections on the bending member having a plurality of aligned openings and the projections on the fixed member have a plurality of aligned openings comprising slots extending axially with respect to the longitudinal axis of said member. A hinge pin extends through the openings of said bending member and the slots of the fixed member. The slots have a configuration such that as the bending member is moved relative to the fixed member to bend a workpiece, the hinge pin is guided along said slots such that the contacting portion of the bending member remains substantially in the same position relative to the workpiece.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a sheet bending brake which has an improved clamping surface; which provides greater depth for receipt of workpieces to be bent; and which is stronger in construction.